The Power of The Heart's Desires
by Greenangelwings
Summary: Minerva thought that she would never have what the mirror told her. But when Hermione tells her what she sees, things take a turn. Not all can understand how powerful ones desire is. MMHG.Fluffy.Oneshot


AUTHORS NOTE: Alright I forgot to put up the warnings; _**this is a **_**Hermione/Minerva**_** femslash****, meaning: **_**lesbian relationship**_** between the two. If you do not like DO NOT READ.**_

Thank you. 

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes. No, it couldn't have been true. That wasn't my deepest desire—never! The sight had disgusted, ashamed and embarrassed me. And what was worse, she was _there_. She had been looking into the mirror too. Of course I knew that the girl could not see what I saw, that she couldn't have known her professor's sick fantasy.

But it unnerved me, how could the mirror tell me this? How could it dare to show the deepest, darkest, horrid secret inside of me, and yank it out and showcase it to me, to see and to face with the ugly reality of my imagination?

It would never be, could never be, and it didn't make me feel any better with this knowledge. I would never hold that young thing so closely in my arms, so passionately, our lips would never meet. I shivered at the smiling woman in the mirror that looked right at me, and kissed my cheek lovingly. 

There would be no wedding ring on my finger and a little child of ours in her arms. 

There would be nothing for me at all, but sadness, and loneliness and the perverted hatred for myself for thinking of my prized student this way.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked, and I tried not to show how the tone affected me.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"What do you see in this mirror?"

I couldn't answer that, not truthfully. 

"I see myself," I answered.

"So, you're perfectly happy, aren't you?" the voice was a little sad, and I resisted an urge to put a comforting arm about the girl's shoulders. 

"I am… content. What do you see?"

I watched as Hermione's eyes misted and she looked intently at the mirror. 

"Promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Of course not, why would I laugh?"

"I see myself as an adult, and I have a child asleep in my arms." Hermione paused and then looked up at me with those chocolate eyes. "And I have a wedding ring on my hand, and I look so happy."

"If that's what your heart desires that what the mirror will show you, dear, it doesn't mean you have to conform your life around it." 

"But I do want it, but the person who I'm married to in the mirror will never ever love me back!" Hermione started to sob, and I couldn't help but touch my hand to her shoulder in a gesture of uncontrolled kindness. She reacted to the touch by hugging me, and I was a little surprised but awkwardly hugged her back. 

"It's alright, shh, shh," I whispered to her in a soft voice I rarely used. She tilted her head up, her eyes filled with tears and her lips trembling, by Merlin she looked beautiful even when she was sad. I was looking and admiring so deeply, so longingly, that in a moment I forgot who and where I was. But then I saw it, the longing and the love reflected in her eyes so clearly up at me, I simply can't understand why I hadn't seen it before. She knew I saw, because she blushed and bit her lip for a moment, studying my reaction. I don't think my heart had ever beaten faster than when she looked at me that way.

And when she closed her eyes and raised her head to meet mine, I was sure I would faint from the blood rushing to my head. I'm not sure if she met my lips first or if I met hers, but they did, they meet in a moment of bliss.

I can't tell you how wonderful that chaste, loving kiss was. Or count how many kisses followed that night.

But I can tell you now, years later, we're standing in front of the same mirror, in pure bliss, married a little more than four years.

We see nothing but what we are, and we're elated.

"What did you really see back then?" she asks me in that sweet, loving, curious tone she uses when she wants her way. I smile at her and kiss her deeply, and look at our two year old son asleep in her arms, his head resting on her lovely shoulder.

"I saw this." I can answer her truthfully now, and she smiles lovingly at me and kisses my cheek.

"Want to know a secret?"

"What, my love?" I wrap my arms around her waist from behind her and hold her against me. My eyes close, Merlin how did I ever get such a wonderful family?

"I'm seeing another little one on the way," I open my eyes quickly and look at her in shock. She's blushing, almost as if she's shy about the request. I know she's not, that she couldn't be more serious about her desire, and I can't help the huge grin that comes over my face. I'll have to make more of that potency potion when we get home.

I'm sure our son will love a younger sibling.

_**THE END **_


End file.
